


Ślady na ścianie

by MyboyfriendStiles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, M/M, Niejednoznaczny związek
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-28
Updated: 2013-12-28
Packaged: 2018-01-06 10:17:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1105625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyboyfriendStiles/pseuds/MyboyfriendStiles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles nigdy nie stracił nadziei.<br/>Bo Derek po niego przyjdzie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ślady na ścianie

**Author's Note:**

> Beta: HikariNekoo

Na początku odwiedzali go codziennie. Zamknięty w celi, bez okien, bez nadziei na ucieczkę...  
  
Przychodzili w parach, z twarzami zamazanymi od leków, którymi go karmili. Wykrzyczane pytania, przeciwko szeptanym cicho odpowiedziom i gruba warstwa gazy na jego ustach.  
  
Stiles się trzymał.  


Jeśli tylko zaczeka, jeśli będzie silny, Derek przyjdzie po niego. Mimo wszystko, teraz nadeszła jego kolej uratować mu tyłek w tej grze.  


Derek przyjdzie.  
  
Stiles musi sie tylko trzymać.  
  
  


\--  
Gdzieś koło trzeciego dnia (a może piątego, albo dwudziestego piątego, Stiles stracił rachubę nie widząc słońca ani gwiazd, które wskazałyby mu upływający czas) zdał sobie sprawę, co jest tak cholernie znajome w tym podtruwanym jedzeniu, które dostawał.  
  
To było szpitalne żarcie.  
  
Stiles nie mógł go znieść tamtego dnia. Nawet jeśli dzika potrzeba utrzymania swojego ciała silnym i sprawnym podpowiadała, by jadł tak długo, jak będą go karmić.  


Wrócili. Zawsze wracali.  


Jego odpowiedzi na pytania zaczęły podążać tym samym wzorem co zawsze.  
  
 _Przyjdzie po mnie._  
  
Derek przyjdzie. Przyjdzie. Stiles musi się tylko trzymać.  
  
Jedzenie dostawał dokładnie o tych samych porach, z każdym razem, gdy tacka wsuwała się przez otwór w drzwiach, Stiles skrobał kreskę na ścianie.  
  
Na początku wyglądało o jakby młody wilkołak próbował się wydostać na wolność drapiąc pazurami w ścianę, zostawiając na bladozielonym tynku małe, wściekle stawiane rysy.  
  
Teraz wyglądało mniej lub więcej jak spokojny, zamierzony wzór.  
  
\--  
  
 _"Gdzie jesteś?_ " Szepnął w powietrze, a słowa zawisły pod sufitem nie mogąc wydostać sie z pułapki, tak samo jak ból towarzyszący mu przez całe życie.  
  
Gdy kreski na ścianie przekroczyły tysiąc, przestał je zaznaczać.  
  
Bo to naprawdę nie miało znaczenia. Wciąż jadł, jego oprawcy wciąż go przesłuchiwali (nie tak często,ale jednak) i ślady na ścianach nie sprawiły, że czas szybciej płynął.  
  
Lecz nigdy nie stracił nadziei.  
  
Bo Derek przyjdzie.  
  
\--  
  
Tym razem przyszedł sam. Oczy Stiles'a prześliznęły się obok mężczyzny, którego słowa już dawno straciły wszelkie znaczenie. Skupił się na drzwiach, na tyle, na ile pozwoliła mu na to rozmazana i wirująca od narkotyków wizja.  
  
Gdyby udało mu się ominąć tego człowieka byłby wolny.  
  
Nie zrobił tego.  
  
Przez cały czas swej niewoli staral się być silny, by uciec i tak szybko jak rzucił się do drzwi jego wychudzone ciało zostało powalone.  
  
To nie miało znaczenia.  
  
Westchnął czując z powrotem łóżko pod sobą.  
  
Derek przyjdzie.  
  
\--  
Scott wśliznął się na siedzenie pasażera w samochodzie szeryfa. Całe jego ciało bezwładnie opadło, czując zmęczenie i wykańczający go żal.  
  
 _"Czy on...?"_ Głos starszego mężczyzny zawisł w próżni, bez nadziei na dobre wiadomości.  
  
 _"Nie"_ Szepnął zbitym głosem. _"On...To jakby nie Stiles. Jego tam nie ma. Niee mogę tak dalej. Przepraszam."_  
  
Szeryf przełknął boleśnie gulę w gardle zanim mruknął ściszonym głosem : _"Wiem synu,wiem."_ Skrzypienie kierownicy ,na której zacisnęły się jego palce wypełniły ciszę.  
  
 _"Myślałem ,że dzisiaj...Myślałem że to własnie w dniu swoich urodzin będzie w stanie... Minęły lata odkąd pochowano Dereka."_ Odparł przerywając ,co chwila są wypowiedz, jakby cisza koiła jego wewnętrzny ból.  
  
Szeryf potrząsnął głową; przekręcił kluczyk i odpalił swój służbowy wóz . Powoli oddalali się od Szpitala psychiatrycznego Świętej Maryi w Beacon Hills, ponownie wracając do swego życia bez Stiles'a. Bez ich obojga.  
  
\--  
  
Stiles leżał na materacu, mały uśmiech wykrzywiał jego spierzchnięte wargi. _Idzie po mnie._  



End file.
